Reprendre sa vie en main
by kadronya
Summary: Venez découvrir les pensées de Renée qui l'ont poussée à quitter Charlie au bout d'à peine un an de mariage... OS dédié à toutes les mères au foyer


Me revoici avec un tout petit OS particulier que m'a inspirée certains de mes états d'âmes actuelles. Je me retrouve beaucoup dans la Renée de cette histoire, alors j'espère que vous vous identifierez aussi à elle…

Bonne lecture,

Katty

.

.

**REPRENDRE SA VIE EN MAIN**

.

**Point de vue de Renée Swan :**

Vous connaissez ce sentiment d'échec qui vous tenaille ?

Cette impression de lassitude profonde, qui vous engourdit le corps et l'esprit ?

Que vous n'avez rien fait de votre vie alors que vous êtes mariée, avez une adorale petite fille ?

Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours pour moi où je me remets encore en question.

Où je regrette les choix qui m'ont amenée à cette vie de mère au foyer à l'apparence heureuse mais qui est emprisonnée dans cette existence si fade et fatigante.

J'aime mon mari.

J'aime mon enfant plus que tout.

Mais j'ai l'impression que ce sont eux qui m'étouffe.

Eux qui m'oblige à rester à la maison et à faire le ménage, la lessive, à manger…

Qui d'autre pourrait faire toutes ces taches de toute manière ?

Qui d'autre pourrait surveiller ma fille, l'éduquer, l'occuper, lui préparer les repas, la doucher et j'en passe, à longueur de journée ?

Personne.

Parce que je ne travaille pas –je n'ai même pas de diplôme- que c'est mon « rôle » comme le dirait si bien mon père et que je n'ai « rien d'autres à faire ».

Comme si j'avais le temps de faire quoi que se soit d'autres !

Je n'avais même pas lu correctement de livres depuis la naissance d'Isabella qui aura un an le mois prochain, c'est dire !

Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de tout plaquer. De tout laisser tomber. De partir loin. De profiter de mon adolescence avortée parce que je suis tombée enceinte. De vivre, tout simplement.

Est-ce un crime de vouloir profiter un peu de la vie ?

En regardant les prunelles de mon adorable pette fille, je me dis que oui, c'est un crime de vouloir passer avant elle, notre famille.

Ne pourrais-je pas attendre qu'elle grandisse ? Qu'elle entre à l'université pour pouvoir reprendre ma vie en main ? D'en parler avec Charlie pur qu'on trouve un compromis ?

_Ça ne servirait à rien_, me morigénai-je mentalement. _Charlie est trop prit par son boulot d'adjoint au Sheriff et à ses parties de pêches avec ses amis le dimanche –son seul jour de repos fixe de la semaine- pour voir quoi que se soit ne le concernant pas directement._

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je détestai Forks maintenant !

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé cette bourgade plus que pluvieuse, mais j'adorai Charlie alors je m'étais fait une raison.

Sauf que là…

Je commençai à en avoir plus que marre de tout ce vert ! De cette pluie constante ! De ce trou paumé qui n'offrait aucune vraie distraction !

Je n'avais personne à qui parler en dehors de mon mari étant donné que toutes mes amies –du moins celles qui ne m'avais pas lâchée à l'annonce de ma grossesse puis de mon mariage- étaient parties vivre leur vie en fac. Et le peu de personnes présentes pour moi, ne le sont pas vraiment.

Aucune d'entre elles ne me pose de questions quand j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes.

Personne ne se préoccupe de me voir silencieuse et renfermée moi qui était si vive et joyeuse à peine quelques mois plus tôt.

Personne ne me demande si je suis heureuse alors que dans ces moments-là je ne le suis clairement pas.

Je soupire, puis regarde l'heure.

7h45.

Charlie n'allait pas tarder à arriver de sa garde de nuit.

Et en arrivant, il découvrirait les papiers de ma demande de divorce sur la table du salon.

Parce que je ne pouvais plus rester là à ne rien faire de ma vie.

Je me fanais et je refusais de me laisser mourir sans réagir.

J'attrapai ma petite Isabella qui venait de terminer son petit-déjeuner et la changeai avant de l'installer sur le siège auto de ma vieille voiture.

Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, elle aussi. Elle m'était trop précieuse.

J'avais déjà mis dans le coffre nos valises dans la nuit et regardai les deux billets d'avion que ma grand-mère m'avait envoyée par la poste :

_Seattle (WA)-Phoenix (AR)_

_Aller simple en 2nde classe_

_Départ: 13h04._

_Arrivée : 17h27._

Et rien que de lire ces simples mots, je me sentis sourire, faisant ainsi taire mes doutes et ma culpabilité.

Je prenais la bonne décision en choisissant de quitter Charlie et Forks.

Je partais au soleil, dans une grande ville qui ne dort presque jamais. Dans un endroit où je pourrais vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais et pas comme on voulait que je la vive.

Heureusement, ma grand-mère me soutenait à cent pour cent et nous hébergerait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Et avoir une vraie adulte auprès de moi me serait complètement bénéfique : Non seulement j'aurais quelqu'un pour veiller sur Isabella quand je travaillerais, mais elle pourra s'occuper de ma fille quand je voudrais me divertir de multitude de loisirs et surtout, pouvoir suivre des cours à la fac de la ville pour devenir institutrice !

Je pourrais en quelque sorte profiter un peu de ma jeunesse presqu'oubliée.

Je savais que j'avais l'air complètement égoïste, mais le bonheur dans la vie -et dans un couple- passe avant tout par un épanouissement de soi.

Je ne pouvais pas rendre mon mari et ma fille heureux si je ne l'étais pas moi-même.

Mieux : Je préférai partir maintenant que rester et nourrir de la rancœur envers les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi.

Mon mari se gara à côté de mon véhicule et en sortit, l'air épuisé.

-Bonjour, Renée, souffla Charlie avant de m'embrasser chastement. Tu… Tu allais quelque part ? hésita-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'inspirai profondément après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ma fille afin de me donner du courage :

-Je pars, Charlie.

Il me regarda, perplexe alors que je me dirigeai vers la maison pour récupérer mon sac à main, Charlie sur mes talons.

-Comment ça, tu pars ? Tu veux aller te promener à Seattle ?

-Non, Charlie, soupirai-je. Je quitte Forks.

-Tu quittes Forks ? Comme ça ? Sans même m'en parler ?

L'incrédulité dans sa voix m'énerva, comme s'il n'avait rien vu venir lui qui était censé me connaitre mieux que quiconque :

-Je t'en aurais parlé si tu avais daigné être là pour moi !

-Mais Renée, tu sais très bien que mon travail est très prenant ! s'emporta-t-il quelque peu.

-Ça fait combien de temps que l'on est pas sortis, ne serait-ce que pour se promener, tous les trois ? commençai-je vivement. Te rappelles-tu de la dernière fois que tu as nourris ta fille ? Que tu lui as donné son bain ? Te rappelles-tu quand est-ce que tu m'as offert des fleurs comme tu le faisais du temps du lycée ? Que tu m'as donné la moindre attention ? Des mois, Charlie !

Je savais que c'était un coup bas en sachant qu'il faisait le maximum étant donné son travail. Mais il ne me laissait pas le choix étant donné que je ne voulais pas qu'il quitte Forks pour moi. Il ne méritait pas d'être déraciné de sa ville natale qu'il aimait tant.

-Je comprends que j'ai été un bien piètre mari, mais je peux changer !

-Il n'y a pas que ça, coupai-je, lasse. Je _déteste_ Forks, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer. J'en ai marre de vivre ici et je ne tiens pas à être enfermée dans cette stupide bourgade qui suinte l'ennui toute ma vie !

-Alors laisse-moi le temps de préparer mes affaires et nous partirons nous reconstruire ensemble, s'écria-t-il désespéré, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Les papiers du divorce sont sur la table, annonçai-je, la gorge serrée.

J'attrapai ma veste et la revêtis à la va-vite.

-Non, Renée, s'exclama-t-il en attrapant un de mes poignets afin de me retenir.

- Toi et moi, c'est fini, alors laisse-moi partir, Charlie.

Mes mots semblaient l'avoir touché en plein cœur parce que sa main lâcha sa prise comme s'il avait été brûlé. Mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Il me laissait enfin partir et je devais en profiter avant qu'il ne tente encore de m'en empêcher.

Je montai dans ma voiture et c'est seulement après avoir passé la deuxième que je jetai un coup d'œil au rétro, mes joues trempées de larmes : Charlie n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée et semblait me regarder partir, amorphe.

_Il s'en remettra,_ pensai-je. _Il a toute la vie devant lui pour reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Je dois penser à moi._

_Je dois reprendre ma vie en main._

_._


End file.
